


Do Not Pass Go

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [68]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Stacy are playing Monopoly. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Pass Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

House rolled the dice, hoping for a number lower than ten. Greater than ten would work too. Anything but ten. The pair of dice hit the board and he heard Stacy giggle. "Dammit." Not only had it been a ten, it had been two fives, his third role of doubles in a row. He was going to jail either way.

Stacy, aside from the giggle, said noting. She scooped the dice and rolled. Her turn landed her on a question mark. The orange Chance card she picked up was, ironically, a 'Get out of jail free' card. She flipped it over to show him.

"Bitch," he snarled, playfully.

"Are you sure you want to try a strip version of this game with me?" she asked, referring to a suggestion he'd made earlier in the game when she'd had to pay the income tax. That was before she started kicking his ass and he was spending every few turns going to jail - 'directly to jail, do not pass 'Go', do not collect $200'.

House smirked. "Of course. If I know I can get you naked, I'll play better."

"Right. You're letting me win." Stacy didn't believe that for a moment.

"Of course not. My luck's just better when I know you'll be naked."

Stacy rolled her eyes at him and watched as he tried his luck getting out of jail by rolling doubles. "I'll sell you my 'Get out of Jail Free' card for $500," she offered with a bright smile.

"That's scalping!"

"That's bargaining 'Monopoly' style," she countered.

He hrmphed. "I think I'll just pay the fine and move on."


End file.
